


NewYears Stay

by sansylover (BrittDub1)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fireworks, Maybe fluff, Named Reader, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Sans - Freeform, gonna try smut, newyears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-01-08 00:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12243891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrittDub1/pseuds/sansylover
Summary: Yes its new years again you are all alone,sippin ginger ale from a wine glass you watch the deark sky outside soon it will be filled with flashs and booms you hated fireworks. Throwing the curtain over the window you hear a knock.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ya sorry if this is short it feels so long on a tablet, if there are any kudos on it when i finish work tomorrow i will continue.

You sighed as you wandered through your empty apartement, glaring out the window into the dark sky that would soon be lit up by fireworks, you did not like them you never had. Glancing down at your now warm glass of ginger ale you huff to yourself who were you trying too fool with the wine glass you think placing it in the sink. Walking back to the window you glance at the clock 30 minutes till the new year and all your friends are off at a fair, and you had lied saying you had stuff to do but you just did not want to be near the fireworks. Letting out a sharp breath you grab the curtain and thow it over the window, as you do you hear a gentle knock.  
Glancing to the door in confusion you shrug and go to it and open the door, "Sans what are you doing here?" You question, looking down the hall to see that he is alone.  
"hmm just thought it was kinda fishy that you were busy on a holiday," He shrugged.  
"I'm sorry," you started but Sans stops you with a pat on the shoulder you shiver at the touch but try to ignore your feelings 'he does not feel that way about you.' you thought, "maybe you had wanted some alone time." you hear the end of what Sans said.  
"Sorry what, I dazzed off for a bit," you say lookingto the ground.  
"just sayin that the fish thought you were hanging out with an illusive boyfriend and that you wanted some alone time, i told her that that was ridiculous that you spend all your free time with me and papyrus."  
You flush a bit at the thought some alone time on newyears with a boyfriend..... You didn't even have ab boyfriend you did spend all your time with the brothers and you had a major crush on Sans. Your mind wandered to dirty thoughts about spending the bringinginthe newyears kissing Sans then it going further.  
"earth to ruby, are you there," Sans says waving his hand infront of you.  
"Sorry I spaced out again."  
"oh is it nice in space?"  
"Come in then since you are here unless you want leave now that you know that there is no illusive boyfriend for you to be jealous of." You face flushs as you realise what you said, "Not that you would be jealous anyway," you hurry out there was no way Sans was interesed in a human and you needed to stop this.  
"maybe i was," he growls in a quiet voice, "Or maybe i just knew that you were to shy to date anyone.' He continued in a more calm voice you almost thought you imagined the prior sentance. Feeling heat pool in your belly you drag him in and slam the door and hurry out "So what do you want to do, I have got some ginger ale in the fridge that we can drink out of wine glass' and i was just about to start a movie."  
"oh so you want to netflex and chill."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a bit of light swearing sorry about that XD  
> holy crap, i accidentally got pretty dark at one point..... so trigger warning mention of forced drug use and violence.
> 
> And I am serious here should i continue this?  
> please tell me i have no other way of knowing if you like it

"oh so you want to netflix and chill."  
"WHAT, were the Fuck did you pick that up," you shout out blushing at the thought. You hear Sans start to laugh at that you look towards him to see him rolling around on the floor laughing. "What is your problem," you growl out.  
"that was the best reaction," he chuckles out wiping a non-existent tear from his eye socket and panting.   
"You are an ass, just saying that to see how I will react," you grouse and turn away with a gloomy expression of coarse it was a joke everything is a joke to him you thought as you remembered when he had kissed you at the last Christmas party..... It had just been a joke..... Always the butt end of a joke, you sighed going to the kitchen and rubbing your face. Feeling wetness you angrily rub it away this was not he time to be thinking about that you had a guest.  
Grabbing the ginger ale from the fridge, and taking some glasses from the cupboard you go back to the kitchen to see Sans flipping though your mediocre collection of movies, most of which were animated. "Here are the drinks you say placing it and the bottle and glasses on the table."  
"what no booze," he jokes looking at the soda.  
"No," you answer him flatly and go to the kitchen saying as you go, "I guess i can make some popcorn. Slouching as you walked to the you had figured that he of all people would remember that you did not drink, just thought of alcohol brought up a sour feeling in your stomach. You did not remember much about what happened that day but you still had the scars to prove that it did happen, pulling up your shirt you glance down at your stomach. A scar marred the skin their in the shape of a Y on the upper part reaching to just below your breast, the police had told you that they had found traces of GHB in the drink you had as well as the stomach contents that you had thrown up, all you could recall about that night was that you been forced to go to the bar with your boyfriend. The police had told you that this man had been doing this to many women, getting them to date him then drugging them and mutilating them you were lucky to be alive you were told.  
"ruby, are you all right." you heard Sans voice pulling out of your dark memories.  
"Um," turning away from him you face is dry so you know you have not been crying but you do know your face had a dead look to it, you had that look for nearly a month after that had happened, but you friend Emma, had forced you to leave the house and to become friends with monsters who had come out of the mountain while you were still in the hospital. Shoving your shirt back in place you shake your head, "Yes, I am fine," you say in a monotoned voice as you grabbed the popcorn kernels from the freezer.   
"ruby," he says again gently taking your arm and turning you towards him.  
Trying to resist him you are pulled into a gentle hug,"i am sorry," he whispers, "i know about what happened..... emma told me she confided in me about it when you were in your bad place. she told me that she did not know what to do, that you had been such a happy person before that happened. i told her that you should drag you out of here that she should take you to meet everyone, i knew that papyrus would always be welcoming to a new human and that maybe that would help you." He gently pulled you closer to his chest, "i did not think that the even mentioning that would trigger you to memories, me of all people should know that every-time frisk has a knife i freak out, but that is for another time.  
"I'm sorry," you whisper pressing your face into his shoulder.  
"its not your fault," he whispers stroking your hair, "now lets watch the minions movie, i know you like it."  
He gently pulls you into the living room again and pulls you onto the couch beside him using his magic he brings the remote to him and starts the movie up. You smile at that you love those little yellow pill creatures. Carefully you lean a bit further into Sans, he knew your secret and he still cared still wanted to be friends with you. Turning you full attention to the movie you watch in contentment as you watch the Minions accidentally hurt all their boss'.


	3. it's a chapter I am to lazy to name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meow changing to third person

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya so on my tablet it's most likely super short, also I forgot what I named the character I am a horrible person so I named them ____ so it's more reader insert now

Sans sighed and he watched her fall asleep in his arms he felt his soul pulse in happiness, he wished he knew how to tell her. Hey ____ I am your soul-mate and we belong together..... Nope he knew that many humans did not even believe in souls, and he did not even really now her standing on that. Tilting his head he thought to himself, wow I don't even know that much about her I have mostly been just watching from a distance hoping that she would notice how he felt.  
He clicked his hand against his forehead jeepers he had been so caught up in trying to be around her that he had not gotten to know her. Placing his hand in her hair he promised himself that he would actually try to talk to her this time, remembering the last time he talked to her he had drank a whole bottle of ketchup to get the nerve and she had seven and joked with him about going a bit to far with tomatoes, and that had been it she went and talked to Undyne for the rest of that day.  
Feathering his fingers through her hair he then heard the sound of the fireworks starting, _____ then started to shiver in his arms and small whines coming from her. A nightmare he wondered and he pulled her closer and whispered into her hair that it was alright but she just seemed to shiver more as the fireworks got louder. Then it came to him she did not like fireworks, or at least the sound they made gently picking her up he then walked though one of his shortcuts to his house knowing that there would be none there.   
He flushed blue as he placed her in his bed, unsavory thoughts in his head as he recalled thoughts about what he hoped to do when he got her in his bed. Shaking his head he then threw a blanket over her and lay next to her pulling he close and closing his eyes, his last thought being that he hoped Papyrus stayed at Undynes.  
〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰  
Moaning ____ snuggled more into the soft bedding but her brain was telling her to rise and shine, groaning some more she opened her eyes only to do a double take this was not her room and who was sleeping beside her. Glancing over she sighed in relief when she saw it was Sans but then looked to him in confusion the last thing she remembered was laying on the couch to watch a movie with Sans. Then groaning as she realised that she must have fallen asleep, and she must have started thrashing when the fireworks started happening. Then looking at the bed again she flushed she was alone in bed with Sans gulping in a breath she jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
He stroaked his bony hand down her face to her throat and whispered gruffly "you really don't care" his eye started to glow as he watched her nod, grinning he pulled off her shirt."____ you are so beautyful" he whispered philanges stroking down her body,she flushed looking away and shook her head, "yes you are so don't deny it," he growled out as he started to lick her throat gently scraping his teeth along her pulse line. Hearing her moan he smirked and started downwards licking his way to her breasts, finding her nibble he gently licked it getting more moaning. Gently he brushed his fangs agianst it to get her to cry his name, fiddling more she got louder and louder.  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

"Sans, Sans get up are you alright," he almost flew out of bed when he awoke to _______ shouting at him, gulping he made sure the blanket was covering his dick that he knew was glowing. "hu what" he asked _______.   
"I wanted to know if you were ok I came back from the washroom you were moaning and bitting the pillow."  
"um ya just um a dream," he got out awkwardly.  
"Ok so what am I doing here."


End file.
